The present invention relates to a novel cooking device, and more particularly to a cooking device employing steam to cook food.
It is well known that steam cooking provides slower, more controlled cooking of certain foods. In addition, steam cooking prevents drying out of certain foods when cooked.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a relatively simple and inexpensive cooking device that can be used to steam cook foods. It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a cooking device that can be readily converted from a steaming device to a baking device.